Pruhun - When two strangers meet?
by kurokoakashi
Summary: {One shot AU}Gilbert is busy with work from head to toe. As he works his best in a quiet coffee shop, his thoughts are interrupted by a beautiful singing voice in the corner of the room that captures his heart. (Rated M for language)


Gilbert sighed heavily at the work he had left to do. It was getting late and he hardly done anything like usual. His boss would definitely have a go at him if he stopped now.  
After loosening his collar so he could breathe better, he cleared his throat before carrying on. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark. The glasses he only wore when working covered the worst of the dark colour. Pushing his silver hair from his eyes, he grabbed the coffee mug beside him and gulped the remains.

"Another coffee, please." He called across the slightly empty coffee shop before rubbing his sore eyes.

"Sure thing." Replied the employee behind the counter, who was cleaning mugs out of shear boredom.

Gilbert turned back to his laptop and began typing furiously, wanting to get his work done so he could go home and sleep for once.  
_Why do I put up with this _he thought to himself just as his coffee arrived. The employee sat it carefully down on his table before looking at the work Gil had been doing.

"You're working hard, Sir. You've been here since 5pm..." He commented, picking up the empty mug Gilbert had finished moments earlier.

"You've got that right." Gil groaned, picking up the small jug of milk and pouring it into his cup. "What time is it now?" Before the employee could answer, he had already looked up to the round clock on the cream wall beside him. "Shit, 10pm?" He sighed again before taking a quick sip from his mug.

"Don't push yourself too much, Sir." The employee said before retreating back behind the counter. Gilbert almost flipped him off. He had no idea how much he _had _to push himself to get work done.  
After what seemed endless amounts of work later, Gilbert had finally finished two reports. He stretched his arms in the air before sipping his cold coffee. It was now 11pm.

_Just one more report, Gilbert. One more. You do this, you can at least get 7 hours sleep. That'll be the most you'll have all week. _Repeating that in his head over and over again made Gil seem what more hopeful and motivated to finish his work.  
The shop door's bell pinged lightly for the sound of a new customer but Gil payed it no mind and carried on with his work, typing furiously on his keyboard.

"Welco-...Hey! Eliza, you're late. You were supposed to be here half an hour ago! Plus, you're supposed to come through the back door, not the front." The male behind the counter complained, pointing at the clock on the wall irritably.

"Sorry! I was held up. I'll start now." The light, brown haired girl said lazily, dragging her feet to the staff room. She returned and headed for the piano in the corner of the shop.

Gilbert payed no mind to their pointless conversation as he still had one more report to rush through, hoping his boss would be satisfied.  
It all suddenly changed when the sound of what seemed like an angel echoed through the room.

_**There was a time when men were kind~  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
...Then it all went wrong**_

Gilbert raised his head from his work to stare admiringly at the person playing the piano. The song from one of his favourite musicals, Les Miserables, made him suddenly reminiscent. Her voice and piano skills was heavenly, sending chills up Gil's spine.

**_I dreamed a dream in time gone by~_**  
**_When hope was high_**  
**_And life worth living_**

**__**He was captivated. He had never heard a voice so sweet and wonderful. Gilbert had no idea that the man behind the counter was watching his reaction. Nodding and smiling as if he agreed with Gil's exact thoughts.

_**I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted~**_

_****_Sitting back in his chair, Gil studied Eliza intently. Her light, brown hair was to her chest, and by her ear was a small flower that made her complexion brighter. She seemed so happy when singing.  
Placing his elbow on the table, he rested his cheek in his palm, admiring from a far.  
A few songs later, Gilbert had completely forgotten about the work he needed to do. He didn't seem to care anymore. He wanted to hear this girl's voice again. Never had he been captivated by someone's beauty and voice in such a way. Gil just _had _to know her name.

It was 1am when Eliza got up from the piano. She stretched her arms out in front of her before yawning widely. Looking back at her tip jar, it was quite full.

"Woah. You got a lot today." The male behind the counter commented, nodding towards the jar she was carrying.

"It's been a while since I've had this much." Eliza said with a smile on her face, cradling the jar close to her body. "The landlord's being an ass again so I have to pay extra just for this month." She complained, stuffing the money in her pocket. "Well, I'll be heading off. See ya' tomorrow, Al." Eliza headed for the staff room for her belongings.

_AH, SHIT. I haven't finished! _Gilbert shouted at himself in his head after snapping back in to reality, ruffling his hair in frustration.  
"See ya!" He heard the beautiful voice say, exiting the door.

"Awh, shit." Gil cursed as he hurriedly packed up his things so he could catch up to her. As soon as his laptop and sheets were in his bag, he headed for the door, slamming down €20 on the counter shouting "Keep the change!"

It was a chilly night (or morning due to the time). Gilbert caught sight of Eliza's figure down the street, so he decided to run for her.  
_Shit. What am I doing!? Why am I running after someone I don't know?_

"Hey, wait!" He shouted after her until she finally turned around, surprised.

"Y-yes?" She stammered, not sure to trust a stranger chasing her down the street.

Gilbert was hunched over, getting his breath back before standing up straight. Looking straight in to her eyes made Gil blush slightly.  
"I...Uh...I wanted to say that I really like your singing. It was beautiful." He said breathlessly, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"I-I see..." Eliza blushed a deep scarlet. This man had chased after her just to tell her that? She was...well, flattered. She studied his face and found him quite attractive. His hair and eye colour was slightly strange to her, though. Eliza liked it. "Thank you. Really. For you to chase me down the street to tell me this. I appreciate it." She beamed, blushing again.

Gilbert grinned back, making Eliza's stomach fill with butterflies. His smile was so calming yet mischievous.  
"Please can I have your name?" Gil asked, his cheeks rosy red.

"Elizaveta. Just Eliza is good though." She smiled a hearty smile. "And yours?"

"Gilbert. Just Gil is good."He replied, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"I thought your name would be something exotic like _Silver_." Eliza giggled, brushing her hair from her face.

"Oh, because of the hair? Yeah, I get that a lot." Gil reassured her, laughing along.

"I see. It's strange but I like it." She smiled, having a sudden urge to touch it. "W-well, I best be off. Thank you for talking to me." Elizaveta said before turning around.

"...W-will I see you again?" Gilbert spoke aloud before thinking. _Why did I ask that? Why oh why oh why she's going to think I'm an idiot! _

__"I'll be in the coffee shop. I'm there everyday apart from weekends. Make sure to call in again." Eliza grinned over her shoulder with flushed cheeks before walking off in to the distance.


End file.
